


Things Have Changed For Me

by UnderscoreJay



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Engagement, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreJay/pseuds/UnderscoreJay
Summary: Ryan did not love Brendon anymore.[Ryden kind of but not really the typical Ryden fic]





	Things Have Changed For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, if you've ever seen any of my work before, you might notice that I deleted it all whoops. I didn't like it but this one's okay, it's loosely based off of a textpost I read. Nothing triggering is in this fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated but not forced! XO

Ryan did not love Brendon anymore. 

He did not care about him, he did not talk to him, he did not love him in the slightest. 

When the boy first ended things, Brendon was incredibly sad. He was sad that he no longer heard the soothing and calm voice or feel the warm and gentle touch of the boy he loved. He was angry as well. He was angry that Ryan left him with nothing but a note that said that their relationship was no longer what it used to be, and he was angry that he had let Ryan leave him. He missed Ryan very dearly.

After a few months, give or take, Brendon was not nearly as sad or angry about Ryan leaving. He had made some new friends like a kind girl named Nicole and a boy who had hair almost as bright as his smile who went by Josh. He picked back up on piano and started watching the newest sitcom that all of his co-workers had told him to watch. He even met a girl who he quite liked a little more than platonically and they had begun seeing each other. With the exception of some summer nights where the air was too humid and he was feeling particularly nostalgic, Brendon was over Ryan. 

Brendon continued living a normal life without ever seeing Ryan again for five years or so, until he ran into the man that had once been the center of his world in an incredibly long line of a coffee shop. He had given him a friendly greeting and Brendon had made the remark that he almost didn't recognize him with the newfound slicked back hair and stubble. Ryan had laughed slightly and asked about the band on Brendon’s ring finger, to which Brendon responded to by gushing about his fiancé Sarah for about thirty seconds. 

After getting their drinks, the two men decided to sit together and catch up. Brendon had discovered that Ryan had been travelling around the country to ‘find himself’ (as he put it) for a year but inevitably came back to Las Vegas and is working on his music. On the other side, Ryan had discovered that Brendon had been writing some music of his own, but chose not to pursue it considering he had part-time university classes, a small but steady job to hold him by, and a soon-to-be wife. After the coffees and conversations began to run out, Brendon and Ryan exchanged phone numbers and then mutually agreed to get back to their respective homes.

Occasionally, Brendon would send a random message to Ryan and Ryan would send a random message to Brendon, but that was truly the most interaction they had done after running into each other. Brendon had realized that he just didn't know Ryan anymore. He had attempted to dig down desperately for the love and appreciation he once had for Ryan, but it just wasn't there. He appreciated what they once had and loved who he once was at some point, but he did not love him anymore. 

Brendon did not love Ryan anymore. 

He did not care about him all that much, he did not talk to him very frequently, he did not love him.

And that was okay.


End file.
